The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an aluminum extruded outer frame for LCD display, which not only presents an economic saving in production cost, but also reduces greatly EMI hazards and complies with the recycling benefit as the environmental protection requires.
The prior art of a plastic LCD display frame is a directly intruded product for lower production cost. However, plastic material is hardly disposable, entirely in defiance of the requirement the environmental protection has set out, and numerous derivative ecological problems have thus occurred which require immediate attention and solutions.
For safeguarding from EMI hazards, a plastic LCD outer frame is normally provided with metal partition plates, which are generally made of steel material. In this case, the light weight of a LCD display frame with plastic material is therefore defeated after steel partition plates are added. Nowadays, the peripheral industry is striving in every way to make the product lighter in an effort to enhance its competitive edge.
Viewing the above-mentioned disadvantages the prior art of a plastic LCD display frame presents, the inventor has devoted for years to the improvement in aluminum material to meet the light weight and environmental requirements. For easy manufacturing an aluminum outer frame for LCD display, it usually applies casting method or extruding method. However, a cast manufacturing aluminum frame seems inadequate because of its high production cost and shorter service life as compared with an aluminum extruded frame. In other words, it is easier and more economic to manufacture an aluminum frame by means of extrusion formation, even though it is impossible to extrude a complete square sash in one process, but welding operation will help achieve the purpose. In short, an outer frame for LCD display manufactured in accordance with this invention signifies ample economic, low production cost, immense EMI protection and remarkable recovery for reuse from the scrapped product as the environmental protection sets forth.
The invention is explained in great details with aid of preferable embodiments as illustrated in the drawings attached.